boss_of_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Lycanthropy is an ancient disease for which there is no cure, and it can be passed on to a human individual by nothing more than a cut from someone infected with it. The most obvious change this brings about in a person is the eventual ability to transform into something more than human but not quite wolf, though those afflicted with lycanthropy also gain enhanced senses and strength. Much like a vampire, this disease has the ability to extend the lifespan of those afflicted by as much as 200 years. Physical Description Werewolves can do all things that humans normally would- they can eat human food and reproduce in the same way. However, they do differ slightly in appearance from a human. Some are said to have a very striking gaze, or possibly eyes of unusual color or saturation (such as gray, gold/yellow, violet, or red). Both male and female werewolves tend to be more hairy than the average human as well; this may or may not manifest in the "usual" areas. Aging Werewolves age at roughly half the rate of a human. A werewolf will age only one year for every two or three human years. Contracting Lycanthropy Lycanthropy begins to effect the body immediately, however, the disease takes several years to "complete" the process of fully transforming a human into a werewolf. The victim first suffers a terrible and prolonged fever, which may or many not cause death. If they survive this, their body will begin to change in very slow and subtle ways- at first. Those undergoing the transition from human to werewolf will begin to notice their senses sharpening and that they are stronger and healthier than they once were. These changes will be so gradual that they may go unnoticed, the fever forgotten. Several months after first contracting the disease, however, a person will undergo their first "change." These transformations may last for as short as an ten minutes, and may happen as often as twice a day. The new werewolf is completely unable to control when these transformations happen. A werewolf will gradually learn to control when the change happens, and for how long they remain in their new form, as early as a year aftering contracting lycanthropy, or as late as three years. Lycanthrophy can only be passed on to human individuals- not vampires or the magic-folk. Being Born a Werewolf : It is possible for a character to be born a werewolf if they are born of a female with lycanthropy. The baby undergoes the same processes as a human contracting lycanthropy; this is an extremely brutal process, and often results in the death of the child. For this reason, female werewolves tend to not get pregnant. Males will reproduce with a human female, and if they wish to pass lycanthrophy onto their wife or children, they will do so after they have come of age. The Transformation & the Werewolf Form A werewolf will literally molt out of their human skin and leave it behind (like a crab or spider, for example) in order to take on the form of a muscular, hairy, bipedal wolf with elongated arms, legs, and humanoid hands and feet. (This would be an accurate representation. ) The werewolf has fur that is, most often, the same general color as the natural hair color of the werewolf when in human form. The same process happens when a werewolf turns back into a human: they shed their wolven skin and appear human once more. Both processes are extremely painful, which usually means that a werewolf will not transform without good reason (once they gain the ability to, of course). Cutting a werewolf in human form, or giving them some other deep or large wound, will reveal their underdeveloped second skin, and often triggers the transformation into a werewolf. Frequent Changes Werewolves that change very frequently (2-4 times a week or more) are known to age more quickly than those that are more conservative in their human skins. Common Behavior & Culture Stubborn Because werewolves are able to live largely normal lives, their culture and behaviors remain very human. Very little about them requires them to change or adapt, and indeed, that in and of itself has become a part of their culture. Werewolves tend to be very stuck in their ways. "If something isn't broken, why fix it?" many of them would say. They tend to stick to their traditions and old methods until they have no other option but to update the way they do things. Hierarchy & Respect Werewolves tend to have well-established and strictly-enforced pecking orders. Those in charge fought tooth and nail to get there, and would often fight to the death in order to keep their titles. Doubting the skills of a leader or questioning their choices is a very serious offense, and is often met with violent punishment. Members of the group are, generally speaking, expected to trust one another implicitly. This means that their communities tend to be very tightly-knit, and that a betrayal of trust is seen as the ultimate cardinal sin. Savage & Xenophobic They aren't called the Sauvages for nothing, after all. Werewolves are known for being incredibly violent individuals, and tend to have a very strong dislike, sometimes bordering on hatred to a nonsensical degree, for other races. While they are very trusting of one another, they regard others with massive amounts of suspiscion. Werewolves are very proud and, if asked, will certainly say that their race is the best. Strengths & Abilities Superhuman Strength When in wolf form, werewolves can lift/push/move 1,000 pounds easily. Some individuals are slightly stronger while others are weaker. In life-or-death situations, werewolves have been known to manipulate as much as 1,500 pounds thanks to adrenaline surges. Speed & Endurance When in their werewolf forms and on all fours, they are capable of reaching and maintaining speeds of roughly 35 miles per hour. Werewolves have incredible endurance, and can maintain this speed over a distance of approximately two miles. Enhanced Senses Even when they are in their human skins, werewolves have better-than-average senses. However, in their wolven form, their hearing ranges between 40 to 60 HZ (opposed to 20 HZ in a human) and they can hear across greater distances, as well. Most werewolves have around 225 million scent receptors (opposed to 5 million in a human), and can smell things that humans cannot- such as the stench of fear. These senses are akin to that of a canine. Werewolves also have excellent night vision. Regeneration Werewolves posess unparalleled regenerative abilities when in their werewolf skins. Cuts heal in a matter of seconds, gunshots in a matter of minutes. This makes them extremely difficult to kill by most conventional means. Full Moon As though they weren't enough of a nightmare, all werewolves are more powerful on nights when the moon is full. Immune to Disease & Illness The lycanthropy disease makes all werewolves immune to all other diseases and illnesses. Weaknesses When in their human form, werewolves are as vulnerable as any human being. They can be killed with a gunshot wound, by being stabbed, falling off the sidewalk the wrong way, etc. However, when in their werewolf form, their regenerative abilities makes it almost impossible to kill them. Very little short of decapitation, suffocation, evisceration, or having a hole blown through their chest is going to stop them. They are slightly weakened by extreme colds and heat, however often not to the extent required to kill them. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Sauvage Family *Races *Banshees *Faes *Vampires *Witches Category:Races